<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dawn || Unnamed Vampire!Reader by Late_Nights_In_Devildom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800855">Dawn || Unnamed Vampire!Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_Nights_In_Devildom/pseuds/Late_Nights_In_Devildom'>Late_Nights_In_Devildom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Original Work [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet, Dawn - Freeform, vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_Nights_In_Devildom/pseuds/Late_Nights_In_Devildom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4 of @givethispromptatry's (Tumblr) Creatober 2020</p><p>Day 4: Dawn</p><p>Summary: It was a fleeting moment, but if all you could manage to see was the first light of day, then it's worth never seeing the sunrise...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Original Work [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dawn || Unnamed Vampire!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Night and day. To you, there’s no difference. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>No matter what time it was, your surroundings didn’t change, the same dreary walls of the house a constant presence in your life. In the past you’ve attempted to lighten it up, pictures, vases filled with pretty flowers, but the colour of it all just reminded you of your cruel reality. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For many, <em>many</em> long years, this old single story house in the woods represented something akin to a secret hideout, a place to hide away from society until it was safe to leave again.   </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And yet when you did, there wasn’t a single soul to spend those moments with.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A distant chime resounded six times over before stopping. It was <em>that </em>time once more. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A sigh, followed by the muted thud of the book you had been reading previously, one you’ve finished at least nine times, filled the quiet room. Many would call it their ‘bedroom’, only to you it served more as a lounge than an actual space to sleep in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rising from the chair, you leave to the front door, exiting the home and going around into the back. There, lining the wall, were thick, vivid green vines traveling all the way up to the roof, visible foot holds indenting every so often. Using minimal effort you scaled the building, coming up on top by the dingy stone chimney. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Already the sky began to gain colour, deep reds and bright oranges highlighting the underside of the clouds, the darkness lighting up just a little. It still wasn’t all that bright out, the sunlight continuing to hide under the horizon, giving you some time. Time to watch the sky light up just a little more before needing to hide away once more. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Enough time to fully experience dawn. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You <em>could</em> stay longer, watch as the sun fully rises up, but if you did it risks that being your last moments - something you weren’t quiet ready for yet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Unfortunately, the seconds ticked by faster today than any previous day and you were already pushing the boundaries - <em>you can’t stay out any longer, go back inside where it’s </em><strong><em>safe</em></strong><em>...    </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, please... just a little more...” you whispered, eyes glued to the scenery, body moving out a fraction from the shade of the smoke chimney. The greed within took hold,<em> let me see the light of day, just this once, </em>it pleaded. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>No...</em> you told yourself, <em>I shouldn’t... </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reigning in that desire, you turn your back to the horizon. As you did the sun was still out of view but the moment you let it out of sight you failed to see the light that peeked out... </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah-!” a hiss passed through your lips, arm recoiling back into the darkness with the rest of yourself, away from the sun’s rays. A red patched formed on your arm, a faint fume of steam floating from it. You’d be burned. Your head snapped up, eyes wide as they looked back out to where the sky meets the land. Technically, the sun wasn’t out just yet, but dawn was nearly over, evident by the millisecond of sun light. The danger levels have reached the tipping for you.    </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With that you scrambled down from the roof in a haste and back into the house via the nearest window, since the front door you originally came from was somewhere the light could touch. You didn’t want to chance it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>But... it was warm... so warm... </em>you thought, shutting the blinds and retreating back your room. Your back hit the wall, legs giving out and sliding you to the ground. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You probably should treat the burn, even just a little, even if it’ll go away on it’s own, but for now you allowed yourself to revel in the after shock. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gently your fingers traced the red mark, never have you felt such warmth from anything else in this world, not a blanket or cup of any hot drink. This was different, as well as new and exciting. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>You craved more</em>, you want to see the sunrise for <em>real</em>. You’ve told yourself that dawn was enough, but after what you’ve just experience, you started questioning yourself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Is dawn really enough for me?</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>